No hay nada que no haría
by MissCrazyChaos
Summary: ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a hacer para proteger a las personas más importantes de tu vida? Hay una delgada línea que se dibuja ante nosotros. El límite. El límite al que todos nos referimos cuando bravamente aseguramos "no hay nada que no haría". Nunca entendemos lo que estamos diciendo cuando lo hacemos, hasta que nos encontramos con esa línea ante nosotros.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Cómo de lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar por las personas a las que amas? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a hacer para proteger a las personas más importantes de tu vida?

Es curioso. Creo que todos alguna vez en nuestra vida nos hemos hecho esa pregunta. Hasta dónde llegaríamos, qué haríamos, cuánto aguantaríamos por esas personas que lo significan todo para nosotros. Y supongo que, como yo, la mayoría de las personas se responden a sí mismas, _lo haría todo. No hay nada que no haría por ellos_, nos decimos una y otra vez. Y vivimos tranquilos con ese pensamiento. Nos ayuda a dormir por la noche. Nos hace sentir bien con nosotros mismos.

Lo cierto, y esto es algo que he podido comprobar en los últimos años de mi vida, es que ninguno de nosotros entiende realmente el alcance de la palabra "todo" cuando nos convencemos a nosotros mismos con este noble y valiente pensamiento.

Hay un gran y variado abanico de posibilidades una vez que determinamos que estaríamos dispuestos a todo. "Todo" abarca demasiadas cosas, demasiadas acciones, demasiados peligros. Y si alguna vez, por desgracia, nos vemos en la situación de tener que comprobar en nuestra propia piel lo lejos que significa "todo", nos encontramos ante una encrucijada. Hay una delgada línea que se dibuja ante nosotros. El límite. El límite al que todos nos referimos cuando bravamente aseguramos "_no hay nada que no haría"_. Nunca entendemos lo que estamos diciendo cuando lo hacemos, hasta que nos encontramos con esa línea ante nosotros.

Solo hay dos caminos posibles una vez que nos hemos puesto a nosotros mismos en esa situación. El primero de ellos es parar, convencernos a nosotros mismos que esto es todo lo lejos que se puede llegar realmente; que no importa cuánto amemos a esas personas por las que estamos luchando, algunos límites jamás deberían cruzarse. El segundo camino es seguir adelante, llevar nuestra promesa hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importar nada.

Para las personas que eligen el primer camino, para aquellas que se quedan un paso antes de cruzar la línea, lo siguiente que viene después de tomar esta decisión es dolor. Incertidumbre, dolor y culpa por saberse incapaces de continuar. Probablemente tengan que vivir el resto de su vida preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubieran seguido un poco más. Quizá vivan con la culpa durante el resto de sus días, pero eventualmente, encontrarán la paz. Porque el dolor desaparecerá un poco más cada día que pase, y llegará un momento en el que serán capaces de vivir con ellos mismos y su decisión. Porque al final, comprenderán, éste era el camino correcto que tomar.

Pero para quienes escogen el segundo camino, para aquellos que se aventuran a cruzar la línea, no hay una sola posibilidad de hallar paz al final del viaje. El dolor y la culpa no desaparecen con el paso de los días, se vuelven más fuertes, más grandes. Cada paso más que se alejan de ese límite que han traspasado es un paso más cerca que están de perder su alma. Y para aquellos que llegan al final del camino, es probable que ni siquiera recuerden cómo se sentía tener una.

Yo, al menos, no puedo recordarlo.

**·**

**_¿Hola? Enormemente feliz por estar de nuevo en FanFiction, os saludo a todos con este nuevo prólogo de una historia en la que llevo trabajando tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Hasta ahora sólo había publicado historias de un capítulo, así que no estoy segura de si esta nueva forma de narrar, un poco más lenta, obviamente, os gustará. Como sabréis, la historia es un Dramione y está ambientada en el universo de Harry Potter, aunque años después de Hogwarts –esto no quita que haya numerosos saltos en el tiempo en forma de flashbacks que, espero, os ayuden a entender mejor el argumento._**

**_La historia está terminada del todo –a excepción del epílogo, porque no me pongo de acuerdo conmigo misma sobre el final que quiero darle, jeje. Intentaré ir subiendo un capítulo cada semana –seguramente los fines de semana, si la vida cotidiana y otros compromisos lo permiten. Pero dado que este prólogo es muy corto, intentaré subir el primer capítulo en tres o cuatro días._**

**_Deseando que os guste mucho y que os haya dejado con ganas de más, me despido hasta el próximo._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_MissCrazy._**


End file.
